1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sponge roller mops where the sponge is retained in a plastic brace or metal brace and a pair of roller mechanisms are on opposite sides of the plastic brace or metal brace so that when the sponge is in the operative condition, the roller mechanisms are in a raised condition and the sponge can be used to mop a floor and when the sponge is pulled through the roller mechanisms, the sponge is wrung dry so that the sponge can be dipped in soapy water to continue the cleaning process which is primarily for floors and horizontal surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the mechanism is as described in the Field of the Invention section having a sponge which is retained within a plastic or metal brace and having two roller mechanisms which in the use condition, are in an unelevated condition so that the sponge can be used to mop a floor or other vertical surface and with the rollers in the elevated condition, the sponge can be pulled through the two rollers so that water is wrung out of the sponge and when the sponge is returned to its original condition, the sponge can then be dipped in additional soapy water to continue the mopping operation until the sponge is so dirty that it can be no longer used. When the sponge is in the condition where it can be released, in the prior art that is known to the present inventors, the brace retaining the sponge needs to be slid out of the roller mechanism or through use of a J-hook retaining mechanism to remove the brace and mop from the rollers and the person has to have the person's hand touch the dirty mop. When the sponge gets used or too dirty, the operator needs to replace the sponge with a new sponge. The operator needs to hold the sponge and use his/her hand to grip the sponge and thereafter either slide the brace on opposing tracks inside opposing rollers or physically move the brace and sponge through a lifting mechanism such as lifting over J-hook. As a result, it is necessary to hold the dirty sponge in order to remove it from the roller mechanism.
There is a significant need for an improved invention which will enable a user to have the used or dirty sponge released so that the user does not have to touch the dirty and used sponge and can replace the sponge with a new clean sponge.